


Kissing Strangers

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Projects, Leia is a good sister, Luke Is A Good Brother, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A kiss prompt request from tumblr, Bodhi and Luke."But...whykissing?" Luke asked, having second thoughts."It's about the universality of human experience," Leia said as she checked the camera.





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was inspired by a video I saw that involved...[this exact art project, basically](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGbuyVNEaaE&has_verified=1) focused on queer woman, by Project Q. It makes me smile every time I watch it.

"But...why _kissing_?" Luke asked, having second thoughts.

"It's about the universality of human experience," Leia said as she checked the camera. 

"You know what's also universal? Hugging. A nice firm handshake."

"Handshake? I am going to tell your anthropology professors that you said that." 

"If you're bringing Dr. Kenobi into this, I need to point out that while there is certainly commonality to human experience, universality is a dangerous concept. It leads us to disregard the rich diversity present in…" Luke trailed off as Leia started chuckling despite herself. 

"Fine, smartass." Leia looks up from fiddling with the lens. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But I do think it'll make a statement about normalizing all kinds of love. And humanizing it." Leia's words were soft and firm, the way she always was when things really mattered. 

"Leia, it's important to you, of course I'm doing it." Luke rolled his eyes. "Besides, you've roped Han into doing it, I definitely have to. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. It's just weird, you know?" 

"Well, yeah, that's the whole point. It's supposed to be a little awkward. All love is." Leia said, with a meaningful glance at Han, who was across the room, making sure the curtain was hanging right for their small stage. 

"You're still so pissed you love him." 

"I really am." Leia wrinkled her nose. "It's so heteronormative." 

"I'm pretty sure a relationship between two bi people isn't heteronormative." 

Leia sighed, looking across the room at Han, who was fighting with a curtain and losing. "He's just so…"

"...perfect for you," Luke said, earning him a halfhearted thwack on the arm from Leia. 

"I was going to say disastrous." Leia deliberately turned away from Han, looking back over at Luke. "Really, I will understand if this makes you uncomfortable." 

"The idea of kissing a stranger makes me so profoundly uncomfortable. And I will do it anyway, because I love you very much, and I believe in your art."

"You're the best." Leia gave him a kiss on the cheek before shooing him off to the small staging area. 

Luke took advantage of the mints Leia thoughtfully provided, and tried to cover his nerves by chatting with Han, who had also been banished. 

After what felt like an eon, Korr, Leia's assistant, popped her head in. "Luke! You're up." 

"Wish me luck," Luke muttered to Han.

"You're gonna get kissed. You don't need _luck_. Just enjoy it. Slip the guy some tongue." 

"Ew," was Luke's well thought out response. 

Han lifted his eyebrows and tipped his head to the side, giving a knowing little grin.

Korr stepped in and gave Luke a quick rundown. "Through this curtain is the stage. You'll meet your partner on the stage, the camera will be rolling the whole time, so you don't need to think about it."

"I'm going to have trouble not thinking about it."

"Focus on your partner. Feel free to talk, introduce yourself, interact a little bit. When it feels right, you kiss. After you're done kissing, exit together past the camera to the back of the room. Any questions?"

"All very straightforward," Luke said, his voice coming out a little strangled. He took a breath and stepped through the curtain. 

The other guy was already on the stage, looking over at the camera. From his profile, Luke realized that he was…kinda cute, actually. About Luke's height, long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a few strands falling out. Light brown skin, a nice jawline and—

The guy turned and gave Luke a little smile, and the nerves in Luke's belly turned molten. Whoever this gorgeous man was, he had the most beautiful brown eyes Luke had ever seen. Those eyes flicked over Luke, and Luke hoped that he was at least moderately acceptable. 

"Hey." Luke waved, feeling like he was twelve all over again, limbs too big for his body and desperate to make a good first impression. "I'm Luke." 

"Hey Luke." The guy licked his lips, and Han's idea about the tongue suddenly sounded much more appealing. After a moment of silence, the guy jumped a bit. "Oh! I'm Bodhi." 

"Nice to meet you." Luke took a tentative step forward. "And now we kiss, I guess?" 

Bodhi gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I…" He stepped forward too, wringing his hands in front of him. "I don't usually do this. I mean, obviously I don't. That'd be a bit of a strange hobby, going around to people's art projects so that I can kiss strangers. Not that there's that many art projects like this—"

Luke couldn't help himself, he reached forward and took Bodhi's hands, smiling over at him. "You sound as nervous as I feel." 

"Yes. Thank you for stopping me. I could have babbled on all night." Bodhi gave him a wry grin in return, and Luke was looking forward to getting his lips on that mouth with an intensity that took him off guard. 

He reminded himself that he was being filmed. _'Don't be embarrassing. Quick kiss and then you are done.'_

Luke stepped in even closer, dropping Bodhi's hands to put his own along the curve of Bodhi's jaw. 

Bodhi's adam's apple jumped, nervous exhale as he settled his hands on Luke's waist. "We're doing this, then?" 

Luke gave a slight nod and leaned in. 

Bodhi's lips were warm, soft, a little slick, like he had put some chapstick on right before coming out. It was comfortable, sweet, perfectly camera-appropriate. Luke let the kiss linger for one second, and then half a second more, before he summoned the force of will to lean back again. 

Bodhi's hands on his waist tightened, like he was trying to keep Luke closer. Luke paused, more than willing to let the kiss continue, camera be damned. But then Bodhi leaned back too, and Luke swallowed back his disappointment. Next, they would let go of each other and walk off stage. Luke's hands did not get the message, and refused to leave Bodhi's face. 

Bodhi showed no sign of moving either. He stood there, mouth (his beautiful mouth, the mouth that Luke had just been kissing) slightly ajar. Luke's tongue darted over his lips, chasing the taste of Bodhi on them. The taste was sweet, faintly cherry, and Luke heard a soft whine come from his own throat. 

"Luke…" Bodhi said, as his hand slid from Luke's waist to the small of Luke's back, more a warning than a question.

"Oh, _please_." Luke said, before throwing himself at Bodhi again. 

It wasn't so much the best kiss of Luke's life as the best possible thing that could have happened to him across all the branches of all the universes. Bodhi's mouth was _perfect._ Luke was starving for him, insatiable. Luke took everything Bodhi was giving him, more and more and it still wasn't enough. 

Bodhi matched Luke passion for passion, grasping and greedy, breaking away from the kiss to nose at Luke's cheek, turning Luke's head to the side as he laid kisses down Luke's neck. 

Aggressive coughing came from the camera and they both froze. Bodhi tucked his head, adorably hiding his face against Luke's neck. Luke started giggling. He looked over at the camera, resting his cheek against the top of Bodhi's head and grinning. "Sorry, Leia." 

"I'm not sorry," Bodhi muttered rebelliously against his chest. Bodhi pulled back, grabbing his hand. "Come on." 

Luke gave a sheepish wave to Leia as Bodhi hauled him past the camera, out the door at the back of the multipurpose room they had set up in, and into the daylight. As the door swung shut Bodhi pivoted, pressing Luke up against the sun-warmed brick, little grin on his face as he asked, "Now where were we?" 

"I think we were getting to know each other better," Luke tipped back against the brick and looked at Bodhi through hooded eyes. "Care to continue?"

Bodhi's lips on his were the best sort of answer. 

* * *

The image paused on Luke and Bodhi kissing, Luke doing his level best to crawl into Bodhi's mouth while Bodhi was trying to wrap Luke up using every limb at once. Leia gestured angrily with the remote. "It was an art project, not softcore porn!" 

"I really am sorry, Leia," Luke said, failing to hide both his smug satisfaction and the purplish love bites trailing down his neck. 

"I'm sure you are." Leia gave Luke's indulgent sprawl an irritated glare. "Whatever. It's fine." 

"It'd better be fine, considering, you know, it's your fault." 

"My fault?" 

"You literally arranged this whole thing!" 

"I did n—Whatever. I'm glad you're happy." Leia smiled at him.

"I am." 

Leia's smile turned sharp and Luke realized too late that it had been a warning sign. "I'm happy too, you know, Han wound up kissing a guy named Lando, it was hot as fuck, we're gonna have a threesome." 

" _Leia."_ Luke scrambled to the far end of the couch, throwing his arms in front of him defensively. "I did not want to know _that._ " 

"Yes!" Leia threw her hands in the air. "That's exactly how I feel! Wear a damn turtleneck and stop looking so smug, or I'm going to give you _details._ " 

"Alright, alright, mercy!" Luke shuffled back over next to her. "You win!" 

"I always win." Leia put her arms around his shoulder. "Make sure Bodhi knows that, and that he also knows I will murder him if he treats you wrong." 

Luke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Will do. Have I mentioned lately that you're the best?"

"Yes, but you can always stand to say it more often." 

"You're the best." Luke tipped his head against her shoulder. "Alright, let's see Han's kiss with this Lando guy. I need to judge him, make sure he's good enough for my sister." 

Leia laughed, leaned back against Luke, started the film rolling again.

**Author's Note:**

> And then everyone had an excellent time and there was a great deal of additional kissing :D 
> 
> From a kiss prompt over on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson). It was fun to write these passionate smooches.


End file.
